


i only want to make you smile

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Awkwardness, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry,” He said, “I am not really good at the uh, romance thing.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i only want to make you smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words August Rush Challenge using this Prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/A08sga-teyla_zps451f1f4f.jpg

“Colonel Sheppard is speaking to you on the other line isn’t he?” Teyla said tilting her head. 

Ronon’s face turned bright red. His fist curled against the wooden table beneath him. He knew when Sheppard suggested he’d….well talk him through his date, it would be a horrible idea. Teyla Emmagan was not only a master fighter, but a master mind reader. She would be able to read through him like a book.

_Chewie? Have we been made? Come in Chewie!_ John said frantically on the other line. Ronon simply reached for his ear and tapped his com, blocking out the sound.

“I’m sorry,” He said, “I am not really good at the uh, romance thing...at least not since Melena died.”

Ronon almost expected her to jump up and leave. But instead Teyla laughed and took a sip of her wine. 

“I am not going to lie,” She said placing her wine glass on the table. “I find it adorable you are putting in so much effort though.” Teyla’s hand slid towards his and rested it on top of his. Ronon squeezed it lightly. It was considerably smaller than his. But it somehow….fit. “Just be yourself.” 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked. 

“Do you have to ask?” Teyla responded.

Ronon leaned forward and took a deep breath. He hestiated for a moment gazing into her eyes, shining beautiful. He took a deep breath and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He tasted the wine on her lips...sweet and beautiful as her. For the first time in a long time he felt a feeling he thought he would never experience again….a feeling of love and belonging.

Ronon made a satisfied hum. Maybe he got this romance thing right after all.


End file.
